Agricultural vehicles, such as agricultural combines, have various moving components configured to carry out various tasks. For example, various agricultural combines may include powered components to gather and clean grain from planted crops, powered components to transfer the cleaned grain to a storage area such as a grain tank, and powered components to transfer that grain out of the storage area.
Access to areas near various of these powered components may be needed for various reasons, including for periodic maintenance or cleaning. For example, in a combine with various moving components contained within a grain tank, the area beneath the moving components may fill with the grain or debris and may accordingly need to be cleaned from time to time.